mgcfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mgc26133/Avatar: The Last Airbender (Fan Film Script)
BOOK ONE: WATER - Sokka (age 16) and Katara (age 14) are standing at the edge of the dock. Their mother looks at them with slight worry. Then notices a ship approaching. - The entire tribe gets excited and prepares for the ship's arrival. - After the ship arrives, men of the tribe carry the fish to the village, while Sokka, Katara and their mother reunite with the father. - Walking back to the village, father tells about how hard it is to fish now because the Fire Nation leaves them less and less field to hunt each year. Mother makes a snarky remark about the Avatar and how he fails at his duties. Father tells her not to fill the kids' heads with tales of mumbo jumbo. Mother claims everyone loves a good tale. Kids run to join others. - That night, the tribe had gathered around several campfires. Katara asks Gran-gran to tell them about Avatar for she is the only one from one of them's era. Gran-gran explains the Avatar's might and it's duties to the world about keeping balance between Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But when the Avatar Roku died, the cycle broke and he was never born in the Air Nomads. Katara thought Avatars all came from Fire Nation, but Gran-gran explains that when an Avatar dies, he or she is reborn in the next nation of the cycle, and the order goes as air, water, earth and fire. - The evening is interrupted by Fire Nation's attack. They claim this tribe fished in forbidden waters, and now must give them all they have. Sokka's father reveals himself as the leader of the tribe and refuses the accusation. Disagreement quickly escalates and a fight ensues. Benders unite, but the fire benders are ruthless. - A fighter rushes Katara, Sokka and Gran-gran to a shelter and tells them to stay there. Katara and Sokka are afraid, but they want to join and help. Gran-gran refuses. Noises of war and death and destruction scare them even more. They hug each other. - Next morning. Fire Nation has left and a handful of survivors walk around the ruins aimlessly and cry. Katara finds her mother holding a necklace, an insignia of their tribe. She grabs it in sorrow. After looking around in pain, she makes up her mind. - Katara was getting on a canoe. Gran-gran urges her not to leave, because Katara is the only water bender left in the tribe. Katara claims she doesn't know how to bend water, she cannot protect the tribe. The only way she knows how is to find the Avatar and get him to do something. Gran-gran doesn't argue, knowing Katara is right. She asks Sokka to join her, help and protect her. - After a teary goodbye, Katara and Sokka leave to get to the Air Tribe, hoping to find Avatar or a hint about where he might be. ---- This treatment is written purely for fun without any profit intended. If you stumbled upon this page by pure luck and loved the content, feel free to spead the word. If you have any hints/advices on how it can be improved, feel free to tell me in the comments. If you just want to give your humble input, you are more than welcome. If you are a loyal fan of the animated series and are bothered by this page's existence, you may feel free to leave and never come back again. ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts